A Winner Is You: Wolverine
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: Wolverine enters Avatarjk137's tournament.
1. Wolverine's Entrance

**A Winner Is You Tournament: Wolverine**

**This is my entry for Avatarjk137's Tournament**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

Logan sniffed the air deeply, smelling a multitude of senses. It wasn't there. He'd walked around the entire mall twice and he still couldn't catch Magneto's scent. He should have been able to hone in on it as soon as he got inside the building but –nothing. Grumbling he walked around for another fifteen minutes before he found service for the cell phone.

"Storm, it was a false alarm. I don't think he's coming here."

"Are you sure?" Storm was as surprised as Logan, the intelligence had been reliable so where was Magneto? "You should stay there a while longer just in case."

Logan grumbled but agreed. Still, after the day was almost gone and the final postings had been made Magneto was nowhere to be found. Cursing under his breath at the wasted effort he made his way to the table to resign. Near the food court a man passed close by him and Logan caught the scent of a terrible power. He turned quickly and the man noticed him. He only glanced and kept walking, but Logan saw in his dark eyes a cold and awesome force.

He called Storm again. "Still no sign of Magneto," He said, "But tell the professor I'm staying anyway. There's something I need to check out."

**A/N Best of luck to all my opponents!**


	2. Round 1: Sylar

**Round 1  
Wolverine vs Sylar**

Sylar's scent grew stronger and Logan heard him step out behind him.

"So," The man said, "You're Wolverine. That's an unusual name, isn't it?"

Logan grunted. "Suits me fine."  
Sylar stepped forward casually. "So why are you here?"

"My friend Xavier sent me," Logan told him, "He hoped I would find more people like us. Like you. People with special powers."

"You don't seem like the type who talks instead of fighting." Sylar commented.

"I'm not," Logan admitted, "but this is important to the professor so…"

"Yeah, I get it. So what does your friend do when he meets people like me."

Logan started to explain about the school, dropping his guard since it didn't seem like Sylar was going to strike anytime soon. Of course that's when he did.

His eyes blazed and Logan was flung up through the openings between the many levels of the mall. He was hurtling toward the glass window in the roof and would soon crash outside the bounds of the mall. There was no way he was letting that son of bitch win this. Logan extended his claws and caught the edge of an opening. He swung himself to the underside, the ceiling of this level, and was winded by the impact as the ceiling stopped the rush of movement.

The force that had sent him flying disappeared and gravity took him back down. He managed to land on his feet as he crashed to the floor. He left his claws out, he didn't want to waste anytime taking out that punk when he found him. He felt the bruises on his back melt away with his healing ability as he thought of what to do next.

Sylar was obviously some kind of psychic so he had to be dealt with carefully. Logan certainly couldn't just jump back down the same way he'd come up, in fact he shouldn't stay here long. He ran in a random direction until he was about fifty feet away from the last place Sylar had been. Then he jumped down diagonally through the opening tp the lower level. He did the same for the next, and the next, until he reached the level he believed he had started on. It looked somewhat familiar and Sylar's scent was stronger.

Logan stalked down the hall, keeping out of sight as much as possible. He knew that Sylar would be on the look out for him because the psychic would have seen Logan escape.

He continued following the scent and spotted Sylar through another opening. He was looking into different stores and was just now crossing the hall. Logan jumped and slashed at Sylar as he landed right behind him.

Sylar cried out as Logan's claws cut deeply into his arm. Logan didn't stop but swung again for Sylar's other side. Before he could Sylar turned and he felt the same force as before. This time it was finely concentrated and cut a gash across his chest. Logan cringed as the wound healed then bull rushed Sylar. Sylar was ready and threw him back with another wave of psychic force, this time opening a multitude of gashes across Logan's body. When Logan stood up he knocked him down again. The wounds healed quickly but still took up Logan's energy every time he was hit.

"Come on this is boring." Sylar laughed.

Wolverine took a deep breath, drew in his claws, and charged as soon as the last attack had struck. Sylar sent a particularly strong slash of force at him but Logan grunted and ran through it even as he felt the cut tear into his lung. He ran straight at Sylar and threw a double punch, striking his head and chest at the same time. As his fists connected he allowed just half an inch of his claws to come out so that the metal would strike, but not reach Sylar's heart or brain. Sylar crumpled to the ground.

Logan checked Sylar to make sure he was truly unconscious. Then he sat down and breathed deeply allowing his wounds to heal completely.

This was going to be a difficult tournament. Difficult, but very entertaining.

Logan smiled.

**a/n I am writing Wolverine's character as he's portrayed in the X-men movies because that's the version I know the best**


	3. Interlude

**A/N Wolverine lost the last round, to check it out see Yellowfur's story for Sylar at fanfiction(dot)net/s/4150635/2/AWinnerIsYouSylar**

Logan woke with a horrible headache in a ditch with no idea how he'd gotten there. Then he remembered the fight and groaned.

The walk back was horrible. Once he'd crossed the busy highway he still had to walk the half mile or so to the mall. It wasn't the worst he'd gone through, but it was extremely annoying.

On top of it all, the moment he got through the doors he was bombarded by Rogue.

"God, Logan I you scared me." She cried hugging him.

Logan patted her back and looked at Storm quizzically. "Why is she here?"

"The professor sent us." Storm said, "There are a few others too. He wanted Rogue and a few other kids to be here so any teenage mutants we find will have someone their own age who can talk to them."

Logan sighed, still comforting Rogue though she seemed calmer now. "Storm, I don't think the mutants here are the same as us." He said.

"Even so, the professor wants us to check it out." Storm crossed her arms. Clearly there was no room for negotiation.

"Do I have to stay in the tournament though?" Logan moaned.

Storm smiled. "For now, it might make it easier for you to find the mutants here. Anyways," She said smiling, "I think you like fighting like this."

"Yeah, when he doesn't lose." Rogue laughed.

Logan only let it slide because she had finally calmed down. "Well as long as you two are here you may as well get me some food." He said.


	4. Round 2: Vincent Valentine

**A/N Wolverine lost the last round, to check it out see Yellowfur's story for Sylar at fanfiction(dot) net/s/4150635/2/AWinnerIsYouSylar**

**Round 2**

**Wolverine vs Vincent Valentine**

Logan heard Death-by-Chocolate announce his fight's start and looked around for his opponent. He had seen the man earlier, a tall mysterious figure in a bright red cape. Vincent Valentine was his name. Logan just hoped he wouldn't be as crazy to fight as Sylar. It had taken him a huge amount of energy to heal and walk back to the mall, not mention the beating it dealt to his ego.

Logan shook himself mentally; time to focus on the fight at hand. He crouched low and began stalking. He had made sure to introduce himself to Vincent and shake hands when they announced the matches so now all he had to do was follow the scent.

There. He was close now, very close. Logan heard the footstep before the gunshot and was able to drop quickly to the side as the bullets whistled past. He turned and slashed at Vincent but the blow glanced off the golden gauntlet the gunman raised as a shield.

The fighters paused. Logan's arms out to either side and Vincent's gun pointed to the ceiling, both poised to leap back into action.

"This could be fun." Logan finally said grinning.

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded.

They burst into action at the same moment. Vincent stepped back and brought down his triple-barrel revolver, firing a few rounds. Logan was already somersaulting to the side. Metal rang on metal as Vincent deflected all of Logan's strikes with his gauntlet and, once or twice, his gun.

Finally Logan hit Vincent's upper arm. As the smile of triumph became a frown of realization, Logan was thrown back from the shot at point blank. Less than point blank really, because as Logan's claws had struck his arm, Vincent had jabbed the barrels into Logan's shoulder. Vincent smiled and glanced fondly at his gun, Cerberus.

Logan got to his feet and shook his head back into focus. There where no bullets left in his shoulder so the wound healed quickly. In a few seconds all evidence was gone.

"Huh," Vincent said, "That's handy."

"Yeah." Logan agreed. Then they were back in the fight.

Logan struck from every angle but Vincent blocked all of them. Logan also had to parry strikes from Vincent's gauntlet and dodge the shots fired at every opening. He stayed as close as possible, knowing that if Vincent got any distance from him the gunman would make it nearly impossible to get back in again.

'This guy is pretty impressive' Logan admitted grudgingly to himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to win this. He would though, he was still sure of that. As Vincent blocked another of his attacks Logan realized that the gauntlet was really the only thing stopping him. He couldn't get any strikes past it, but he could attack the gauntlet itself.

Now that he had a plan, Logan renewed his vigor and directed all of his force to hitting the gauntlet. Before, he had been letting his blows glance off the metal, which was the only reason the weaker material was still intact. Soon Logan was able to strike straight at the gauntlet. As he turned his claws outward the metal slid off Vincent's arm like an apple peel.

Vincent gasped as the blades took a good deal of his skin and muscle with the metal. He kept focus though. He had an opening now and quickly fired Cerberus. He wasn't able to aim well for a few seconds as the pain nearly overwhelmed him, but it was enough to force Logan back. One shot hit him in the foot. Logan cursed as in that moment of distraction he lost track of Vincent.

"Logan, behind you!" Rogue screamed.

Searing heat tore into his back as three bullets burrowed deep into his flesh. Two shot out through his abdomen but the third crashed into his rib with a shock as harsh as the first pain.

Logan groaned. The pain was almost enough to knock him out. The first two wounds were healing quickly. So was the last one, but his body fought so hard to get the bullet out it made him nauseas. He lay panting on the ground, he couldn't recall if he'd knelt down or fallen, as Vincent slowly walked forward and stopped safely out of range.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

Logan took a final, shuddering breath as his body healed around the bullet. "Not quite." He rose and ran at Vincent. As the gun was raised to meet him Logan dropped to the ground and slid the last couple feet. Then he swiped out his arm and slashed at Vincent's ankles, severing the Achilles tendons. The gunman collapsed with a shriek of pain as his legs failed. Logan rose and dragged Vincent up by his long, black hair.

"Care to surrender?" He asked, "You get one chance."

In answer Vincent shot him in the leg.

As Logan fell to the ground, he thrust his claws straight into the floor- the part under Vincent's right arm. Now that he was supported Logan grabbed the gun and threw it across the room.

"Don't mess with me." Logan growled and twisted his claws just enough to render the arm useless. Then he looked to Death-by Chocolate who was, as usual, nearby, "Good enough?" He asked.

"Technically no." Death-by-Chocolate sighed.

"How much more does he have to pummel the poor guy?" Someone from the audience yelled out.

Logan agreed. With Vincent's limbs useless it would be wrong to continue beating him. He sighed and heaved the still struggling Vincent over his shoulder, then made for the nearest exit, even though it wasn't very near at all. The crowd followed him even though he glared at them. Finally he gave up and took no notice of them except to steal a water from a weird kid with gray hair and glasses.

Once at the doors he dumped Vincent over the threshold with a few choice curses from the gunman.

Death-by-Chocolate nodded. "The winner is Wolverine!"

**A/N I hope I did alright with Vincent Valentine. I couldn't find much info besides technical stuff like weapons, though his past did help a bit. **


	5. Second Interlude

**A/N: I feel that since I'm posting this well before the fight scene I should warn anyone reading that Logan threatens to quit, but agrees to fight in the end. It might make this Interlude pointless to tell you from the start, but I really don't want to worry anyone.**

After his match all Logan wanted to do was sleep. He started looking for a bench to nap on but ran into Storm again.

"What?" He asked, referring to the scowl she wore.

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

"Storm, the people in this tournament are ruthless. They're expecting this level of competition. I don't think I could have won if I went any easier on him."

"Well maybe winning isn't so important." Storm wouldn't let this go. "Rogue looked so pale I had to make her leave."

"Then I would be the one torn to pieces. If it's them or me I'm gonna pick me." He finished, jabbing his thumb towards himself and walking away.

Still, he should make sure Rogue was all right. He found her at a café, watching the people walking by.

"You okay?" He asked sitting across from her.

"Fine." He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Okay, that was… kind of intense."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He reached across and took her gloved hand. "This is an intense tournament, maybe you shouldn't be out there."

"I-" she paused and Logan thought she bit back a sob, "I don't want you to be hurt like that."

Logan started to speak, stopped, and couldn't think of what to say.

The silence was broken by Bobby arriving. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking critically at their clasped hands.

Logan quickly drew his hand back and Rogue wiped her eyes. "I'm okay." She said quietly.

Bobby watched Logan as he helped Rogue stand. "We should go talk to Storm about contacting the other mutants." He said to Rogue, though he kept his eyes accusingly on Wolverine.

Logan almost let them leave but at the last second he called for them to wait. He took Rogue far enough from Bobby for privacy without asking either of them.

"I'm going to quit." He told her. "There's no point in continuing, really."

Rogue gaped. "Yes there is. You can't just quit."

"Why not? All I'm doing is worrying you and Storm, there's no prize to be gotten anymore, why keep fighting?"

"But you can't just quit." Rogue insisted.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just not right."

"Too late," He started walking away, "I've already decided." Since he was walking backwards he didn't notice Storm until she was right next to him.

"You can't quit. Not now."

"Storm, really, what's the point?"

"If you want to quit after the next round, fine, but they've already announced the next match ups. Weren't you listening?"

"No, but who cares? I'll just forfeit the round and some lucky punk will get a free round."

"Logan, it's a team round. You're supposed to fight with someone else against two others. You can't just quit and cause this person to lose the round."

Lagan groaned, but it was clear from Storm's expression that this would not be negotiable. He agreed with her himself, he probably would have stayed for the round even if she had left the decision to him.

"Fine." He grunted. He turned to Rogue, who had walked over while he was arguing with Storm. She looked worried. Logan put a hand on each shoulder, "I'll be careful," He promised, "but if you keep worrying about me then I'll just worry about you and it will interfere with the fight. So calm down, alright?"

Rogue nodded, "I know you'll be fine."

"Good." He patted her shoulder and went to find his teammate. According to the match up board it was someone called 'Marluxia.'


	6. Aliens vs Predators

**Round 3:**

**Wolverine and Marluxia vs Stitch and Leroy**

The Garden where Logan found Marluxia smelled of a few dozen varieties of flowers. He tried not to be sick.

"So do you really think it's a good idea to fight every match in the same place?" He asked. "People aren't going to have much trouble finding us if we stay here."

"The garden is big enough that we I can fight in a new setting each round." Marluxia responded.

Logan blanched at the masculine voice.

"Are you… a man?"

Marluxia hmmphd, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"The hair for starters."

Marluxia's eyebrow twitched and Logan threw up his hands to stop the defensive remarks.

"Sorry, geez. Let's talk about the fight. Where do you think we should wait for them? Storm said our opponents are weak against water so what about a pond or something?"

Marluxia thought a minute. "Maybe, but if they see the water they'll probably retreat to a spot of their choosing. Besides there aren't as many plants I can use there. "

Wolverine shrugged. "Just as well," he said, "I can't swim either. Metal bones and all."

"I know a spot that would work well. It's over this way." Marluxia led him towards a small forest.

"So how do you fight?" Wolverine asked.

"I have a scythe and I control plants to attack my opponent, or aid me. "

Logan muffled a snicker, this guy was a total fairy. "Do you know anything about our opponents besides the water weakness?"

Marluxia nodded, "I fought one of their cousins earlier in the tournament, she used riddles as an alternative to fighting, but she looked pretty able. I've heard that they're skilled in many martial arts and weapons."

"What a coincidence," Logan smiled, "So am I, though usually I don't use extra weapons."

"You might want more than just fists, I'm pretty sure they will. "

Logan smiled and extracted his claws, "I've got that covered."

"Impressive." Marluxia acknowledged.

The trees thinned and revealed a small clearing full of lush plants. Dragonflies and other insects buzzed around.

"I suggest sticking to the grass if you don't want any nasty surprises." Marluxia said.

"Why? What kind of killer pants do you have here?" Logan asked.

"You'll see." Marluxia smiled.

"I think we should try to take them each separately." Logan said.

"I'm fine working on my own. Which do you want?"

"I think they're pretty much the same. I'll take the blue one I guess. If you need any help just yell." Wolverine eyed Marluxia's slim figure without confidence.

"Same to you." Marluxia said coolly.

. . .

Leroy and Stitch arrived fifteen minutes later. Leroy broke into a run as soon as he saw the other two, determined to be the best. Stitch started to race him, but held back. He should see what he was up against first. Suddenly a swarm of sakura petals surrounded him.

"All yours." Marluxia smirked.

Logan shook his head in amazement. He hadn't expected control of flowers to be so powerful.

Leroy made a flying kick for Marluxia, who pulled a scythe from seemingly nowhere and slashed the experiment across the middle.

"Careful!" Wolverine yelled. "Don't kill them."

"Don't worry," Marluxia called back as Leroy rose and shook himself off, "They're indestructible."

Wolverine briefly wondered what that would mean for his own 'indestructible' adamantium. Then he ran for the orb of Sakura petals.

Stitch was trying to fight his way out of the petals, but whereever he went they moved with him.

"Leroy, can you see anything?" He called.

Wolverine burst through the screen and started attacking. The wide sweeps of Logan's claws dispersed the petals that Marluxia wasn't concentrating on anymore. He swung at Stitch ten a more times, the fluffy blue creature dodging each strike, before he finally scored a hit. Both he and Wolverine gasped as the most powerful metal met indestructible hide. It didn't pierce Stitch's skin, but it left horrible bruises and Wolverine had felt the iron resistance all the way up his arm.

Logan knew he couldn't keep attacking this way, he also noticed that Stitch's eyes were closed with the pain and he hadn't seen Wolverine's reaction. 'I can bluff him.' Logan thought and crouched low, ready to attack again.

Stitch growled and rushed to meet Wolverine. However, as he met the large man Stitch ducked and ran past him. Then he turned and drew his gun. Stitch knew he couldn't keep fighting in close combat with this inhuman strength. Hopefully he would be able to hit Wolverine. It would at least give the advantage.

Logan scowled, but got ready to attack again. He could take a shot or two and wrestle the gun away from Stitch. If that wasn't possible he's have to call for Marluxia's help. "Come on!" He yelled and charged stitch again.

Stitch blinked. Why would wolverine charge straight for the gun? 'Oh well' he though and pulled the trigger.

Logan knew he'd made a mistake as soon as he saw the laser shoot out of the gun instead of bullets. Why had he been in such a rush? Then the ray hit him and he was thrown back to the ground.

Rogue screamed. She and Storm had just found the battle sight with help from Angel. She started to run forward but Storm caught her shoulder.

"He's fine Rogue."

He was still barely conscious of what the others were doing, but he knew it would take him a while to regenerate. Stitch could easily knock him out with another blast. Logan played dead and hoped stitch would fall for it.

Stitch nudged Logan's body a few times, then pressed his ear against the mutant's chest.

"He's okay." He said to Rogue, "Sorry I had to shoot him."

Rogue nodded numbly.

Stitch pointed to Angel. "I'm not sure I want you so near the battle. Make sure you don't get hurt."

"I won't." Angel promised.

Stitch nodded and ran to help Leroy.

Marluxia was keeping the red experiment out of striking range with his scythe. Leroy had found a tree branch to fight with, but Marluxia's longer reach gave a much needed advantage. Leroy was having trouble keeping the blade of the scythe from cutting staff, and finding offensive strikes to make. 

Marluxia had already cut off three feet of the branch. Stitch shot at Marluxia when he though the nobody was distracted. He wasn't and dodged it neatly.

"I don't need your help Stitch!" Leroy growled. He was angry that Stitch had won against his opponent so quickly.

Stitch sighed and sat back to watch. After many minutes of combat Leroy was growing more used to Marluxia's style and better at counter attacking. Marluxia soon tired of this and called for the roots of a nearby tree to grab Leroy.

Stitch was watching, though, and noticed. He ran over and pushed Leroy out of the way just as the roots started to close around his legs. Leroy cursed and swung his staff at Stitch. Stitch caught it and pointed at the still squirming roots.

Leroy stared. Then they both jumped apart as Marluxia reappeared, swinging his scythe masterfully.

"All right Stitch." Leroy called, you can help look out for more of those plant things." He jumped over a low sweep of Marluxia's scythe and cracked his stick against Marluxia's leg, "Oh, and feel free to yell a warning instead shoving me."

Stitch could tell that he was thankful, if grudgingly, even though he covered it with sarcasm.

Leroy and Marluxia continued to dance around the garden. Stitch grabbed another branch and scraped it smooth with his claws. After a minute or so he blocked an attack for Leroy and the experiment was able to hit the nobody. Leroy glared at stitch but didn't tell him off and stitch continued to fight by his side.

Marluxia bit his lip and managed to defend against both experiments, though he was taking more and more hits, and these little creatures hit_ hard_ . He called once again for the plants around them to grab and trip his opponents. Stitch and Leroy were able to dodge most of these and when a few did get through they were strong enough to tear free of the plant's grip without Marluxia having time for even one hit.

Logan groaned and finally sat up. He was still sore but he was healed enough to continue the fight. He rose, watched the fight for a minute to gage the tempo, and then rushed over.

Stitch noticed him first. "Chugga, he's back up."

"Go stitch, I've got this one." Leroy said. It was true, Marluxia was weakened enough from fending off both of them that Leroy could soon defeat him.

As Stitch charged Wolveruine, Marluxia back flipped and landed on a small rock in the middle of some springy green vegetation. Leroy grinned.

'Now he's running scared' He thought and ran forward. The ground dropped suddenly as the plants on top of the small bog melted away to reveal the swampy water underneath. Leroy thrashed and floundered but he still sank. He tried to climb up the plants but they were too flimsy to hold his weight.

Stitch heard the splash and stopped short of meeting Wolverine. He turned and saw bubbles rising to the surface of the newly uncovered water. Marluxia and Logan paused as well, waiting for Stitch to make a move.

Stitch knew how it felt to be underwater with no way up; it was the worst feeling in the world. He also knew that they would let Leroy stay there until he passed out. That would take minutes. Stitch shuddered.

"Wait." He said. Stitch took a deep breath, this wasn't easy, "This tournament is fun, but Ohana needs to come before fun. Get Leroy out of there, I surrender the match."

Wolverine looked to Marluxia who shrugged and looked to Death-By-Chocolate as the demon appeared next to the spectators.

"Marluxia and Wolverine are the winners." He declared.

Marluxia hopped from the rock and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to get him out?" Logan asked.

Marluxia half turned and spoke over his shoulder. "Let them take care of it."

Angel hurried towards the bog, but Logan knew that it would take a long time for her to find Leroy since she would have to dive down to reach the bootom of the bog. He also knew what it was like to be stuck under water and decided to cut off of Leroy's torment that much sooner. He waded into the bog sweeping with his foot until he hit something that grabbed tightly to his leg. A couple steps back and he was able to lift Leroy out the water that had barely reached his hips. He pried the experiment loose and set him on the ground.

Leroy sat dizzily trying to figure out his surroundings.

"Are you okay cousin?"Stitch asked helping Leroy up.

Leroy coughed. "Yeah... but why did they let me up before I lost consciousness?"

"I had to give up the match." Stitch said "I couldn't let you suffer down there while I kept fighting."

Leroy gaped, then something else clicked. "Cousin?" He asked.

"Ih." stitch smiled. "Come on cousin."

Logan watched the touching reunion with a small smile. It was all so goddamn Disney.

He felt Rogue by his side and turned,

"It was good of you to help them." She smiled.

"Don't spread it around." He warned her.

Rogue laughed and promised to keep it a secret. Then she went over to Stitch's group to 'aw' over their cuteness.

Wolverine's thoughts returned to Marluxia. The man had been a valuable ally, but Logan certainly didn't want to fight against someone so callous to others. Though he had fought cruel villains many times before and he was sure he would many times again, there was something about Marluxia that sent shudders down his spine.

**A/N: I hope that I did alright in characterizing Stitch, Leroy, and Marluxia. They were very fun to write for and I gope I did them all justice.**

**I got the idea for the bog garden from the same kind of garden in the Missouri Botanical Garden's Climatron (greenhouse). That place is really great to visit if any of you find yourselves in St. Louis.**


	7. Round 4: Deadpool

**A/N: I went all out with the new "teammates allowed" rule so you get to see some of the other X-Men in action this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Round 4  
Wolverine vs. Deadpool  
**  
Storm's lightening landed just short of hitting Deadpool. Logan cursed and went in for a strike of his own, he made a small tear in Deadpool's outfit, but most of the attack was blocked by the mercenary's katana. As Deadpool backed up Rogue grabbed his arm but missed the small tear exposing his skin. Deadpool grabbed her arm and twisted it into a wrist lock.

"You all are very good at fighting me together. Such great teamwork! It's really lucky that you didn't have to fight me on your own Wolverine, what would you do?" Deadpool laughed and dropped Rogue's arm.

Logan snarled and sprang at Deadpool claws ready to deal a double strike. Deadpool hit back with his twin katanas. Both fighters took large gashes. Neither really noticed.

"Wolverine stop!" Storm shouted, landing near Rogue to make sure she was alright. "We can't attack Deadpool if Logan's in such close combat with him." She sighed and turned to Rogue. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my wrist's just a bit strained." Rogue said.

. . . . . .

Logan and Deadpool struck fought hectically, each taking twice as many hits as they bothered to block. Gashes were constantly healing and their clothes were stained with blood. They circled each other and rushed in with blades and claws drawn. Their weapons shone crimson with each other's blood.

Deadpool threw in a spinning kick to Wolverine's head. Logan ducked and slashed at the leg. He hit but Deadpool didn't slow down. Next the assassin unclipped a grenade and stuffed it down the back of Wolverine's shirt. Logan twisted his arm and cut his own lower back so the grenade fell out of the torn shirt, then dove behind a large fountain as it went off.

Deadpool laughed. "Did you see that everyone? A brilliant maneuver by Wolverine! Let's give him a hand." He started clapping. The spectators stood puzzled; as usual it was hard to tell if Deadpool was talking to them or the imaginary audience in his head.

"Come on punk." Wolverine said, "I'm the one you need to focus on." Then he charged Deadpool and the both went crashing through the display window of a sporting store. The crowd broke into applause and whoops, nothing excited people more than destroying things.

Logan got up first and dropped right back down to body slam Deadpool. Deadpool arched his back to throw Wolverine off of him. Then he stood made a double strike with his katanas while Wolverine was still in the air.

Wolverine kicked off of Deadpool while launching himself unto a spin, Deadpool's Katanas came with him. Logan stood and pulled them out of his stomach, grimacing.

"That really hurt you know." He snarled.

"Oh you and I are used to taking pain." Deadpool chided.

"True," Wolverine smiled, "But just cuz I'm used to something doesn't mean I have to deal with it. I could always remove the problem." Logan pulled the swords out of his stomach and stuck them in the floor, then he slashed crossways and the katanas fell to pieces.

Deadpool stared. "That was not a smart move." He said, "I liked those swords." Then he disappeared.

Wolverine spun around in time to see Deadpool fire his gun at pointblank. The bullet hit Wolverine's skull and ricocheted into the wall. Logan clutched his head with one hand while blocking Deadpool's punches and strikes with the other. After a minute he was able to use both hands and strike back, but Wolverine couldn't help but worry that he'd gotten rid of the wrong weapon.

Deadpool fired again, this time the bullet ripped through Logan's leg. He managed to fall to the side, against a table. He leaned on this while the wound closed, then went back in to exchange blows with Deadpool.

Wolverine punched and Deadpool ducked under his arm, letting Logan pass and then hitting him in the kidneys. Logan growled and swung again with his claws, this time they caught Deadpool in the face, cutting off one of his ears. Deadpool fired his gun again and shot Wolverine in the chest. Logan graoned as he felt one of his ribs crack. He was again forced to find support while his wound healed, at leastb this time Deadpool was recovering too.

"Hee hee hee, you fight like a wimp, like a kid." Deadpool laughed as his ear grew back. "I wonder if your kids fight as badly as you do."

"Leave my kids out of this, bub." Wolverine snapped.

"Hey," Deadpool shrugged, "They should leave themselves out of it. They almost ran over me while I was just trying to get a cheeseburger."

"You lying bastard." Wolverine said, his voice dangerously low.

"Have I seen your kids before? Go ahead ask me what they looked like."

"I don't care if you saw them or not. Just leave them out of this fight." Wolverine rushed Deadpool and slashed crossways over the assassin's chest, slicing some of the ribs in half.

Deadpool teleported again and kicked Wolverine's legs at the knees. Logan quickly jumped up and continued to attack Deadpool with a new rage. There was only so much Wolverine could take, and Deadpool had gone way past his annoyance limit.

He landed strike after strike on the mercenary not paying much attention when Deadpool managed to shoot him. It didn't take long for Deadpool to teleport again.  
Wolverine sniffed the air but couldn't find Deadpool's scent right away. Then he smelled it coming from the next floor up (it was a three-floor store). From the top of the stairs Deadpool tossed down a mountain bike hard enough to knock Wolverine over, then he jumped down thrust a javelin through Logan's shoulder and firmly into the ground.

. . . . . .

Outside the crowd cheered again, Deadpool may have been a little weird but he was very entertaining.

Rogue groaned, "Can't we do anything?"She asked Storm.

Storm shook her head, "They're still fighting too closely together and Deadpool's getting to violent for me to let you fight him too."

"I have an idea." Bobby said.

"Let's hear it." Storm said, against her better judgment.

. . . . . .

Deadpool had stuck the javelin deep into the floor. The only way Logan got free was by slicing off most of it above his chest and lifting himself into a reverse pushup. Deadpool took shots at him the etire time.

"Having fun yet?" The mercenary laughed.

"Oh yeah, loads." Wolverine said through gritted teeth, "I'm just worried-" He paused to gasp in a breath, "Your missing out on all the really great parts." He took the longer half of the javelin and launched it at Deadpool. The mercenary simply disappeared and landed behind Logan.

"Feel like giving up?" Deadpool laughed.

"Not on your life." Wolverine growled. Turning as the next shot tore through his arm he slashed again at Deadpool. Once again, the mercenary teleported out of harm's way.

"Then how are you going to beat me." Deadpool asked from the railing above and jumped down towards Wolverine. Logan felt the floor growing cold and as he stepped away to dodge Deadpool's drop kick his feet slipped out from under him. Logan landed on his butt and had to kick off of shelf to get out of Deadpool's way. Luckily when Deadpool landed he also slipped on the newly formed ice and went sliding the other direction.

Logan caught Bobby's scent in the air and smiled, for once that kid had been useful.

"Logan, catch!" Rogue shouted as she threw a pair of boots at him.

When he caught them Logan's hands were cut by sharp spikes built into the soles. Logan's grin widened and he quickly started taking off his old shoes. Deadpool was wobbly rising to his feet and trying to slide over to Wolverine.

Logan pushed off of the wall he was sitting against to get behind a display of roller blades and out of Deadpool's line of fire and sight. Then he pulled on the ice boots and jumped to his feet. The spikes on the bottom of the shoes dug into the ice and held him in place. The boots were a little loose but he had laced them tightly enough to make up for it.

Logan ran over to Deadpool who stared at his steadiness, then braced himself to counter attack. As soon as Wolverine punched him he went sliding into a shelf. Logan followed up with a kick to the side Deadpool's head. The spikes on the shoes added an extra sting to the impact. Deadpool punched back, but didn't have much force without a solid grounding.

"Screw this." The mercenary shouted and teleported away.

Logan heard a thud on the second level and noticed that more than just the floor was now coated in ice; the entire store gleamed with a frosty coating.

"Damn!" Deadpool shouted and teleported back to the first floor. "Okay, let's see who runs out of regeneration energy first. It won't be me." He said.

Logan ran towards him and Deadpool started pelting him with bullets. Logan was able to dodge some of them, but not many. Wolverine worried that Deadpool might be right.

. . . . . .

Storm stood with Bobby and Rogue on the second level, watching the fight. She new Logan was still in trouble and started looking for anything else that could help him. Then she saw what looked like a window under the ice.

"Bobby, make the ice thinner there. Does that lead outside?"

Bobby concentrated and a square of ice melted away. "Yes." He said. "Yes it does."

. . . . . .

Stormy winds blew open the window and whipped around the two combatants. Wolverine picked up on the new plan quickly and ran towards Deadpool again, zigzagging to be less of a gun target. He grabbed the assassin and tackled him to the floor. Pushing off of a shelf he sent them sliding to the window. When they hit the wall he stood and dumped Deadpool out of the window.

The mercenary hit the ground before he could teleport back inside, they had been on the first floor.

Death-by-Chocolate appeared at the doorway to the store, levitating slightly so he didn't have to worry about balance. "Wolverine is the winner. Nice teamwork X-Men."

Wolverine walked over to the edible demon. "Where," He asked, "Are my kids."


	8. Round 5: Roronoa Zoro

**A/N I lost the last round to the talented Aelsthla-Mental, to see what happened you should read their fight scene.**

**Round 5  
Wolverine vs. Roronoa Zoro**

"Takanami!" Roronoa Zoro yelled leaping into the air and slashing at Wolverine with his two katana.

Logan parried the strikes with his claws, but the force of the attack was enough to push him against the wall of the hardware store they were currently fighting in. A hammer fell from the shelf above and narrowly missed Logan's head, landing instead on his foot.

"Dammit." Logan growled. He picked the hammer up and launched it at the green haired pirate. Zoro turned sideways and the projectile sailed past him harmlessly.

"Are you just yelling or do you really have a name for all those attacks?" Logan asked as Zoro got into another fighting stance. The pirate had been annoying him the entire fight by calling out in Japanese whenever he was about to strike. Logan only remembered a handful of words from his time in Japan and even when he did understand what Zoro was yelling it didn't help him prepare for the attack.

Zoro smiled and said, "Come on and fight me. Or are ya givin' up?" He was aware that his attack names were aggravating Wolverine, but had no plans to enlighten the X-man. It was much more to his advantage to have Wolverine upset. He launched into another volley of strikes -not _all_ of his attacks had names –swinging his swords too rapidly for the spectators to follow.

Logan was able to block most of them and return some blows of his own, but he hadn't hit Zoro yet. Wolverine was covered with cuts in different stages of regeneration. Blood soaked his shirt and jeans but he was used to that. It was the pirate's sheer skill that worried Logan. As he blocked a side slash from Zoro with one set of claws he slashed forward to the Pirate's gut with his other hand. Zoro brought his second sword down on the claws, twisting out of the way at the same time he arced the first blocked sword to bite deeply into Logan's shoulder.

…………

Storm bit her lip as Logan's attacks were continually blocked. He and Zoro had agreed to fight one on one and it was killing her not to be able to help.

Beside her Rogue looked just as worried, "Is he gonna be alright?" She asked.

Storm nodded. "Of course he will." She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice though.

…………

Zoro continued to push forward swinging his katana rapidly down, across, up, and diagonally. Logan blocked each of these and bringing his knee up snap kicked Zoro in the chest, scoring his first hit that fight. Zoro sliced the leg as Logan pulled it back, cutting down to the adamantium covered bone. Logan clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay with the fight. Pivoting away from Zoro he managed to tear the sword from his opponent's grasp along with several of his leg muscles. He recovered and managed to keep himself between Zoro and the katana even while his leg felt on fire.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and said in a low, dangerous voice, "You do not want to get between me and my sword."

Logan half smiled half winced as his muscles grew back into place. "Really? Cuz I'm thinkin' that I do. You got a problem with that, bub?" Then he rushed forward slashing at Zoro crosswise with his claws.

Zoro parried one strike and ducked under the other arm. Wolverine's claws grazed his back as he tucked and rolled across the room to reclaim his katana. "I think it's time to get this over with." He said drawing his third sword and placing it in his mouth before picking his other katana off of the floor. With a cry of "Santo-ryu!" Zoro ran forward to attack.

Wolverine was too shocked at what he thought idiocy of wielding a sword with one's mouth and the fact that Zoro was still talking with the katana in his mouth to do more dodge clumsily to side as Zoro rushed him, one of the katana cutting his arm in the process.

"Punk, you just keep getting weirder and weirder." Wolverine said shaking his head.

"Says the guy with built-in steak knives." Zoro retorted.

Wolverine shrugged, and then moved into a defensive stance. He wanted to see more of Zoro's attacks before he tried fighting this new style.

Zoro started spinning his swords and cried out, "Tatsumaki!"

Logan's jaw dropped as a dragon shaped tornado formed and burst towards him. The wind cut at him like a million sword strokes, his still healing leg being torn open again. It seemed to last for a century but finally the tornado past, leaving a gaping hole in the mall's wall. Logan rose stiffly from his crouched position on the floor.

"Ready to give up yet?" Zoro asked.

"Not a chance." Logan grinned. Despite the wounds and the weird fighting style it was exhilarating to fight someone this skilled. "How 'bout you?"

Zoro grinned too and shook his head. Then he started attacking Wolverine again. Now three swords were coming at Logan from all different angles. It was hard to adjust to blocking a mouth wielded sword; the strikes didn't fall into any patterns Logan was familiar with. Even though he took many of the blows Logan managed to stay on his feet and he even hit Zoro back a few times. Logan hoped this meant Zoro was tiring, if it weren't for his regeneration Logan would have collapsed from exhaustion long ago. This pirate/samurai was truly incredible.

Finally Logan saw his opening. Dropping to one knee he slashed Zoro's leg out from under him and as the Pirate fell forward stabbed up with his other arm into Zoro's shoulder. A spurt of blood came out of Zoro's mouth but Logan wasn't taking any chances; twisting Zoro against the wall Wolverine crahed his skull into the green haired head. Zoro slumped to the ground and Death-by-Chocolate appeared.

"Wolverine is the wiiner!" He announced as Storm and Rogue rushed over to congratulate their comrade and assure themselves he wasn't too badly hurt.

Logan turned back for a last look at Zoro. "Thanks for one helluva a fight." He said smiling.

**A/N I hope you liked the fight, and I hope I did Zoro justice. He seems like a really awesome character!**


End file.
